Animal Town
by teharrisonfox
Summary: William had unleashed a curse on a town that changed them all into animals and reliced aliens, now he, his family and his friends must stop it until the caous spreads worldwide, and end the world. (5th wave elements used) DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

Hello, My name is William, I am 11 nearly 12 years old and I LOVE animals. Big, Small, you name it. I love them, but anyway back to the story. It is the summer holiday, and my parents got tickets for 2 on a cruise for 1 mouth. Great, now I am shipped of to the UK with my cousins. But that holiday was a world changing event, if I had not been there...the wold would have ended. I looked at the dull street at the dull house in a dull town. The only attraction that interested me was an old shop that sold vintage items. I had 4 cousins Mike, 16 years old, a computer nerd, who seems to be tied to his PC, Beth,14 years old, a shy artist and rock climber and the red haired twins Kit and Thomas, 9 year old. Kit is a loud and trouble making, Thomas is the same but he is unwilling to do it even he is a sly as a fox. one the first day I arrived they played many mean pranks on me, Kit is the one that does it the most, she put itching powder in my bed, locked me in the downstairs toilet for 2 hours and electrocuted me when I picked up the phone (it was low voltage). But then came that faithful day. I managed to spare myself some time to go to the shop I saw, the shop looked older then my Grandpa. The shops name was, 'Oldie shop of items' I pushed the big creaky door as dust blew into my face, the room was darker than trying to see a crow fly at a pitch black night, the shop was empty I began to get the creeps when the lights turned on, and at the overgrown desk was a man in his 70's,

"Hello?" I said to him,

"Good Afternoon..." the man said rudely in a thick tone, he had dark eyes and hair, his nose seemed out of place as was his mouth and chin, and his eyebrows was the color of lemons.

"Can I buy something?" I asked

"Yes, how much money do you have?" He asked, his lips did not move at all

"Only 20 pounds..."

"That can only get you this old box." the man said "Let me get it" , I noticed his tone did not change at all, he got out of the chair, I saw he was as fat as a sumo wrestler, He walked, no walked is the wrong word, he more waddled down the corridor filled with plants and spider webs...

after what seemed like all of time he came back with a brown box decorated with every animal you can think of, Wolves, Foxes, Fishes, Falcons, Dogs, Cats, Sea Otters, Birds, you name it, they were carved so well on it that it looked it was carved by a carving specialist's tutor.

I felt really freaked out by the store that I forked over the money, snatched the box from his beefy hands and I was out of the store in no time.

When I arrived home, storm clouds that was even darker than the store seemed to stalk me. When I got in the house a Wolf on top of the stairs it growled very deeply and it ponced on top of me!

"AAAHHHHHHHH!" I screamed but the wolf seemed to laugh, it was Kit in a costume, I was mad at this point but then I heard a sound outside and looked out and I seemed to smile, there was my best friend Mathew, 13 and his brother Samuel, 11 and Ella, 17, in a car going to the house next to ours (I knew their grandpa lived there)

I ran out to meet them but as I did so, the box fell out of my bag and the car crushed it as it was backing up to the garage! Then the whole world went bright.

What felt like all of my life, I began to stir, I was surrounded by trees and all the houses seemed to disappear, I got up, mud slid down my best coat as I searched for anyone,

'What happened?' I thought to myself, then I remembered the box, but it was gone!

Then I herd a sound above me, I looked up, and my jaw hit the forest floor, a UFO was patrolling the area!

Before I knew it my legs was running faster than I can imagine, the woods seemed to get deeper and deeper the faster I ran after an hour I stopped to catch my breath back, but as I did so, I didn't see a frying pan going to hit me on the head! The last thing I felt was 2 giant tugs on my sleeves pulling me away.

I woke up with a blanket on top of me and a bandage on my head I got up and I nearly screamed on what I saw, I was in a cave with dustbins on fire and surrounding me was a grizzly bear with frizzy hair, a small elephant that has paint stains on her body, a black wolf with red hair, a fox with glasses and red hair that isn't visible by his fur, a chameleon with dark hair, a dog witch is a blonde. But I knew who was around me.

"Mike! you are a Bear!, Beth! you are an elephant!, Kit! you are a wolf!, Thomas! you are a fox!, Mathew! you are a chameleon!, Samuel!, Ella! you are both dog's (newfoundland dog)!" I cried "what happend?"

Ella sighed "we got turned into animals, that is what. we hid from some sort of aliens, someone built some sort of resistance"

I got up and saw we were in some sort of theater mixed with a cave, we were on a small platform and there were around 40 different animals I even saw a fish and a shark in a was when I felt odd, I heard a strange rustling behind me, I lept in horror on the sound, my ears became more sensitive to it, I tried to look at my nose and I saw a nuzzle.

'WHAT HAPPEND TO ME?!' a voice in my mind shouted, I looked down and that was when I snapped in horror! I was a wolf! Like Kit! I panicked for a while until, I heard more sounds behind us, I jumped in fear and I saw a giant dog, a rabbit and a mouse.

"This is Asia" Said Thomas pointing a paw at the dog, it was a girl and it looked viscous with the red eyes staring at anyone, fur darker than the night, the giant teeth that can go through metal and looks the toughest of the lot, Thomas continued "The leader of the Resistance" Her job seemed perfect

"That is Charlie," Mike said pointing a nose at the rabbit, the rabbit was perfectley white and was the opposite of Asia, he looked friendly, welcoming, and cute and cuddly. Mike continued "The second in command, he may not look like it but he almost killed a man only using a ball point pen." That changed evreything I saw to him now he is a little devil. "It was a fountain pen." Corrected Kit

"And this is Lilly, the third in command," Said Beth, pointing her trunk at the mouse. "Lilly is Charlie's partner and she terribly injured a woman just using a yoyo and she did not use the string"

"So yes the toughest doers and lookers are the leaders." Said Ella

That was when we herd a big explosion at the front of the cave!

Thomas seemed to sigh "I hate you Loran!" he cried, he then seemed to slump "she is a liar bird"

"Hey I am over here!" said a bird over us we looked down and was mortrified on what we saw all of us were frozen as our eyes semmed to fix on some animals, a kangaroo, a jaguar and a dog! they were holding ray guns! then everything went black.

...

(note italic is Thomas's pov)

 _When I saw the animals I immediantly thaught the were the alies, I called them the invaidors, I done a sensible thing i hid in a small hole that is hard to find, Kit seemed to join me as we saw them capture everyone, I was thinking of Mom and Dad, they were dead. I was still scared by this as we saw their lazer beames pick everyone up. After a long time we got out of our hiding place, we were the last ones there I gave out a small cry, that was when we saw Asia crawl out of a ledge with a bowl with a fish in it that 'was' her father. He cant talk, there was one question in my mind, what are we going to do?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Soon later on in the cave I found the only survivors was Me, Kit, Asia, Her dad, Charlie, Lilly and Lora (a pig) We had no idea what to do,_

 _"We should find a way to get them," Said Lora_

 _"Oh yes!" Said Kit but we don't know where they are! How we got turned into animals or any of this!"_

 _I thought back what happend just 4 hours ago, little did I know that is the last normal day of my life._

 _I was on my laptop when I saw a giant flash outside, I ran outside to see William passed out, then I saw a giant shadow loom over us, My jaw hit the road as I was looking at a giant UFO big enough to cover a city, that circled the town, or even the world. Then they seem to fire giant light balls out of the ship and hit the town and other places I assumed. Then all the power went out, the ship seemed to leave the town when we all began to panic. That was the first outbreak, Mom and Dad took will into his room as I saw a plane above us an A380 crash into the town and city near us. As we thought it will get worse it did. Just a hour later the lake near us overflowed and destroyed every building in sight, I had to hull Will with the help of his friend Mat and his siblings onto a tree when we saw the the water rush under us, most of my family was lucky, they got on the roof of our house, but our old neighbor was not lucky as well as mom I had no time to cry, we were lucky that we had the lake, but sea towns and city's, boats and any country next to the sea I can only imagine, then it got worse, the invaders turned us into animals slowly and painfully... I... cant even write it, we left Will in a panic as we got turned into animals, the invaders hunted down human animals and that is how we lost dad who was a rabbit, and we found the resistance cave, and now I had to relive that the invaders made the 4th outbreak had hit, I can tell just from when my friends and family got taken away, then a bad thought entered my mind just from these 4 hours made me a different Thomas, these changes in life made me insane, you can no longer trust any former humans that are still animals, but you can trust you teeth and claws that are your teeth and claws. We don't know who is friend and who is and i_ _invader_ _. What will the old me think of the new me? a murder, that was our future all because of them._

 _We all began to panic and we all ran different ways, now there is only one rule 'trust no one'_

 _I was running down a path the cold air began to freeze me. After what felt like all eternity I lent on a tree to rest when I herd a strange noise above me. Giant dark clouds loomed overhead as I slowly look up as I saw it everything went upside down as my heart beated like a jack hammer and my body was frozen solid at what I saw! and just looking at it my whole life changed!_

Meanwhile 20000 miles away

I woke up trying to see where I was, I then remembered what happend, My sight cleared but I saw nothing, I was in the dark, 'WHERE AM I?'

I looked behind me and saw a chicken in my cage she seemed to have the same thought as me.

"Hello, who are you?" she said, defeated

"William Blake, but call me Will"

"Amelia Robbis"she said, then she began to bluf a bit as she looked all around in the deep darkness, she wispared to me "We are going to escape but we need your help"

but before she can say what to do a voice rang in an od language and I was sepurated from Amelia, in a flash and I was in a long dark tunnl I was wondering how it can help, but that was when all the horrifing things happend!

Ella's POV

I was in a small cage with other dogs and cats, I cant see my freinds and family. I was getting frantic, that was when I herd an stange voice that I cant understand it souned like gibberish, but sevrel animals, a rino and a lion picked a few of us up, I knew they were the aliens 'they done all this attack!' a voice in my head yelled but I cant I had no energy in me', I was in that cage for hours, I can smell poo and pee on the floor and I was not even fed, but when I saw where they were taking us, it looked like a closet made of metal and they threw us in there, we were with other dogs we were all piled up in a gigantic heap that I cant even move, I cant escape, I was next to a beagle who looked deafeted and wispering "Fifi? where are you?"

"Who is Fifi?" I asked,

"My sister she said she will resue me." he said "My name is Trigger, my mom was a keen wepon maker but got divorced with my dad, I lived with him when he remaried and had my younger sister Fifi. She got turned into a poodle in the 3rd Plage"

That was when the door closed with a hevey metal BANG! then a crank and a rushing sound, we all smelt something that sent our heart into our mouth. GAS! THEY ARE GOING TO KILL US WITH GAS!

Thomas POV

I was looking up the tree to a odd looking poodle, she had fuzzy pink hair, a pink tail and pink ear end pom pom, she had sky blue eyes and had a scarf that matched her eyes, and when I looked at her the sun shone on her like a jewel!

then I heard a crack and she fell on top of me with a hard thud, she was almost my weight.

"OH I am so sorry!" she cried, her voice is like a little girl in a room with helium, "my name is Fifi, what is yours?" I then Fainted

Will's POV

I was in a tight cage, the air froze my bones like ice, and I felt I have been stripped of my wilderness, I felt I belong out in the woods not in here! I shared the cage with a arctic fox cub, then an invader possessing a panda walked by, then he opened the cage and grabbed the arctic fox by the tail and neck, and took him to a room with a window, I looked in horror on what happend next! they seemed to take a tazer and a meatl pole, they forced him to bite down on the pole...I dreaded on what happend next, I wanted to look away, but it happend, and my eyes were locked on the artic fox cub, they put the taser into him bum...and...they eletricuted him...it went on for hours untill it passed out...then it got worse...they took the fox corspe and ripped the fur off slowley, with each pull blood seemed to pour out until it was completley off, I saw the body, it looked hidous, and he was still alive, then a darker thaought entered my mind. I will be in that room!

Amelia's POV

"Get off me!" a chicken yelled but I cant, there are 7 of us in a super tight cage smaller than an A4 paper, and we were facing a monkey with boxes of chicks, she seemed to be possesed, because of the eyes, they were unnaturaly yellowish pink. We looked in horror as a tray filled with the lable 'boys' on it was taken and pushed down a chute, next to him. The chute door was black and looked like an air vent you find on the roof. I read a sight, perfectly wight, but the big, bold letters sent shivers down me.

 **MALE CHICKS GROUNDED UP TO DEATH**

Ella's POV

Me and Trigger began to panic we all began to ram to the door but, sadley only Trigger and I survived, both of us were above some sort of duct,

the vent shaft! but we had to go past the blades and flapps, our chests and eyes were on fire the harder we pushed, I DON'T WANT TO DIE!, I felt if all my energy was dying, my eyes are melting, my lungs are dissapering, my heart is going to explode, my head has bean stabbed a million times, I was about to greet death, untill the flaps gave in and Trigger pulled me in the shaft, when the door opens, we knew all the dog 'humans' arent so lucky. Oh how I wished I was dead than what came next.

Beth's POV

I AM SO GOING TO DIE!

I was with Mike, we were in some sort of tent with red and white stripes. I was in a circle with other elefants and I held one elfant by its tail. I have got wipped! Wipped untill my skin was oozing with blood we had to go in circles walking. But Mike had it worse he had to ride a unicycle back and forth, juggling on my back. He got wipped and had an eltric coller. He squelled in pain if he does one thing 'they' did something they don't like, After all eternaty with pain, they stopped then they put manicles on us, and they threw Mike into a tight cage with other small animals. one question was in my mind "WHAT DO THESE ALIENS WANT?"

Fifi's POV

the fox seemed to have passed out, I had to drag him to the only remaining building left still standing after the 2nd plage, the school. We had built a forse against the aliens, planning our attacks on the main base right in the middle of town. My crush Harry, is pretty cute, he had a giant wood and metal jaw that is stuck to him due to when he had broken it to smitherines, I find him cute when he talks and he is funny, I am the only person who truley likes him. By the way Harry who had became a bird, (I think a macaw) had found something all of us find hard to belive.

But we are not on Earth any more!

YES! YOU HERD ME RIGHT! THE ALIENS LIFTED AN ENTIRE TOWN AND INTO SPACE! THE A380 WAS THE PLANE COLLIDING WITH THE TOWN

and we are preserved by an air bubble, worst of all we are orbiting around their planet, light years away from home!

I dragged the heavey body up the stone cold steps, when a defaning roar rang my ears! and a body that weighed a ton tackled me to the ground!

Trigger's POV

We walked down that vent going right and left what seemed like forever until we heard a voice below us that caught our attention

"WHY DID YOU HELP THAT CAT, DOG, CHICKEN AND DOLPHIN ESCAPE?!" a voice yelled at the top of its lungs, I looked down to some sort of empty room down the vent entrance, to to see the same Kangaroo on its knees with an angry Rhino looking down on him, he seemed to be beating him up, while the Kangaroo is in tears. then the Rhino seemed to groan and said to him, "Do you have any idea what they will do to both of us?" he said 1/2 angry, 1/2 defeated. Before I can do anything my animal instincts kicked in, I attacked that Rhino, I may look small but I had a lot of energy, I attacked that Rhino, I dont know what happend next as it was a giant blur but when I came back to focus I saw Ella and that Kangaroo panting, the Kangaroo spoke and he was around 12 years old judging by his voice.

"Thank you, all three us us had to battle, Uncle Al, by the way. My name is Billy Harlan, and I am here to help."

Amelia's POV

I don't know what happen but I was saved by a Kangaroo, before a Pig can bend by beak...Let's...not talk about that, but I was with that kangaroo along with 3 dogs (2 beagle's, and a Newfoundland ), along with a cat and a Dolphin.

The dolphin got saved from a cove, that was being used to slaughter dolphins, what Anthea the Dolphin told me was creepy, they used blunt hooks to kill them and this can take hours, they also do the same to the baby's...and...when Anthea was being saved, using a fish tank...She saw a little dolphin...around 3 years old...swimming away and every time...it swam...you can see a long trail of blood...going out its back and it fell into the cove floor and he never came back up, just a red cloud was their to take its place.

One of the dog's called Lachlan also saw horrible things happen, he was in a long street and, people started shooting guns at him... he ran for his life, and when being saved by a net, he saw 2 cubs one got shot multiple times... he was running for his life...and...he collapsed and when he did, the other seemed to pull him away only to get shot again... then a garbage truck pulled over and... they... threw the dogs, some still alive in their and... they...died...Sean, a cat was also their and his brother, also a cat, ate some sort of pellet the was all over the floor...it...was filled...with cyanide and, Sean can do nothing but watch him die before the gunmen came to him, and got save using a trap door. Now Ella and Trigger was telling me about their experience in the gas chamber...cant these aliens see we are defenseless? cant they see that we have done no harm? cant they see that when we feel pain, we scream too?! The Kangaroo just told us his name was Billy Harlan, we were in a tiny room, smaller than a wardrobe, and the entire room was whiter than white. with a small painting of planets hung on the walls. Just then a giant ape burst into the room, in an ear piercing boom! and grabbed all of us by the neck, in less than a second, and prepared to strangle us!

Harry's POV

Before I begin I should really tell you something. I am 12, and I am always bullied. When I was 3 mouths old my mother died in a car crash, when I was 2 my dad died of cancer, and I went to live with my only living relative my uncle and aunt, they were nice to me. Then nearly a year after I moved to live with them, they went to a parents night at my old school, until a fire broke out. I was the only survivor, because I jumped out of the window, that was in the toilet. But all the people in the school, my friends, teachers, and my guardians all of them were in the hall, and that was where the fire started. Worst of all when I fell out of the window, I broke my jaw, the doctor I saw gave me an artificial jaw, it big, clunkey made of metal and wood, when I talked it was like a dummy. It was heavy when ever I talked or ate, but I had no choice. But when I got sent here, everyone mad fun of my jaw. They called me a toy, because my jaw clicked like wood. I had a small liking to a girl called Amelia, but she was scared of me, Fifi is the only person I know that likes me. She was the only person that didn't mind my jaw, she liked my black hair and my blue eyes. But I find her very annoying, even she does give me food to my shack. In a alley, I had little money. No one there for me.

People made fun of my jaw so much that I had lost count on how many time I have tried ripping it off. But I cant, when I was 9, I got in the talent show and I was overjoyed, it was to only time when I felt happy. I had a small talent of magic, but then on the day all my happiness was shattered in a flash, I was nearly tied up, and mocked at, for something like a freak show, the crowds lauthter still scars me.

After that Fifi tried to help, but of course her parents were terrified of me and refused to let me in...

But when I was 11, it got worse. I found an orphanage, I found I have brain cancer, I was lost for words. I lived in the hospital ever since. Worst of all before the invaision, I got news that changed evreything, I was going to die, when I am 14. Now when this came, the aliens leving us alone is now piority no.1, at least I can have some affect to help Earth.

I had became some sort of Tucan. I flew for a while, until I saw we were in space, I cant dicsibe it, but the day sky was a hollagram, was was preserved in a giant dom, over an odd planet, and we were orbiting it like the moon.

I was watching Cormack, our security guard, I reconised who he tackled and so did he, it was Fifi and Tom, Tom is okay, he is a mix between a best friend and mortal enemy. But personally his twin is not as bad as him. Kit has some sort of split personality. She is good, but she plays mean pranks on me. Shortly all of us, around 40 were in the auditorium which is where the leader lives. when we all got in, he said "Now lets plan our attack!"

Will's POV

I was next! the grabbed me by the neck but I tried to fight back, but then I relised I was not about to e killed, the Kangaroo ran with me, I cant see what was going on but he got into a small room that had a giant hole, and I saw a group of animals. When he put me down, the Kangarroo spoke to me, "Jay does have an evil sence of humer, she and I is trying to help, you. I am Billy."

"Who is Jay?" I asked,

"Jay is a girl I met in camp nightmoon, well frankly it was a nightmare at first. But it was all a test for us to invade 'Earth', she done a mean prank on almost killing Amelia..."

he bluffed a bit and said, "Here is a thing, if you die, you will be another animal and suffer the horrible treatment, and then die there again, this continues on forever."

"BUT WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS! THIS IS INHUMANE!" we all cryied to Billy,

"I dont know, but I have been told this. You have been doing the same to animals, that is the first, the other reason I do not know, only our bosses know."

We were stunned for what felt like a year until i piped up,

"Who are your bosses?" I asked

Before Billy can utter a word a loud boom echoed in the room! The boom knocked us down, but when we got up we were traumatized to see that Billy was dead!

 **Sorry fans, I have a lot of school work but I promise that I will publish more on the 27th**

Matt's POV

The figure on the podium still have not shown himself, I was on the back of my friend that I have made in the 2nd plague, who was a gazelle, I was to shocked to even cry that he was dead. He was killed by a tiger that became insane, and did not trust us. I knew that there are thousands more...

That was when things went insane, at first everything was quiet in the hall then a giant explosion rocked the school, the street, THE ENTIRE TOWN! we all screamed as the town flipped in space like a coin being flipped, but we were heading to the ground FULL SPEED! I screemed as I hit the wall, the ceiling and the floor every second, having tons of collisions, I cant even tell wich way was up, we were all screaming even when our lungs were burning!

Then the whole school bust in high heat I was literly melting even in my scales! I screamed as the whole school exploed into flames as I realise something. We have been shot down!

Then everything was black.

Billy's POV

I woke in a stir, I panicked remembering what Al told me, "When these Earthlings die in our system, they loose a year in their life and we keep on killing and killing until they vanish completely! Then when all is gone, when the captured and non captured are dead, we shall do this to Earth! in our mass invasion. The head promised us all of Africa if we succeed! We are in the system true, but if traitors are found, well they will suffer the same fate." The voice echoed in my head as I looked up. I was a rabbit, I was blinded by light, and I cant move. I herd a voice "Do method B128"

Just that letter and 3 words sent my heart to my mouth and run away, I have witnessed B128, I was going to be dissected on on for a study, I was going to be dissected, examined all my parts until I die, then they will dissect my heart! my liver! my lungs! every piece of my body!

I tried to move, but I was tied down to tight leather straps, there is blood everywhere in the hall, and I can see a small Audience above me. Then I herd the hiss of gas that paralyzed me! Then I felt unimaginable pain, every centimeter that was opens I was in a frenzy, then a voice yelled

"STOP NOW!" then I passed out.

Trigger's POV

We escaped, when crazy polar bears tried to get us I hid, but sadly, the other got caught. I hid in an air vent and now running down, I felt like running forever, turning right and left with no thought,

as I stopped to catch by breath back, I looked out and gasped, I was looking at a crowed, like a cirus, and all the animals, formar humans, had eletric shock collers. Then I saw my little brother Morris, 5 years old, a bear riding a bike on an elephant, near by was a zebra that shouted, "ELEPHANTS! KEEP IN CIRCLE, BEARS, SMILE!"

Morris winced and snarled a bit, the zebra, angred by this took out what looked like a remote control. I was googled eye out of the vent on what happens next. He pressed a button hard. Morris cried shocked and stunned, as if a billion volts were going up him. He was thrown off the elephants back as if he were hit by a car, his body was going wild, and his fur was standing up! he was screaming endlessly, tears were flooding down, I wanted to close my eyes but I cant! Morris was screamming his voice was sandpaper as he screamed in agonizing pain, then he collapsed, still twitching as if he were a fish taken out of the water, dead...

"That botton was stuck." said the Zebra as if he had just done a small crime.

I ran for a while I must have been running for a while, but then with no warning I fell into a room! But before my scream even left my mouth I laned in the arms of an ape, it was Jay. She looked as she never wanted to see me, but there she was. she took a deep breath that was a deflating balloon as she said. "I am so going to be executed for this. But what choice do I have?"

I looked around me and saw everybody that Billy rescued, including an elephant and a bear I did not reconcile behind her. they stood like statues as she handed me what looked like a hula hoop, but made of heavy metal. She hit a button on the side. That was when I realized that I was witnessing a universe changing event.

Thomas's POV

I woke with a jolt, I looked around me, dazed and confused, I was in an alien landscape of oddly shaped mountains, that reached the sky. I was blinded by soot and ash, and I struggled to breath in a smog fog, that seemed to blanket the mountain range. I was surround by dead bodies, after seeing so many deaths I got used to it, was it 5 hours when I was normal? or 5 years?

only a few were staggering to walk. Fifi, Matt, Harry and many more were the ones. But there are more dead than alive.

I shook my grand red and white fur, as my tail was a flag in the wind, and my paws were sinking on the muddy ground.

"This is because of the universe box legend." said a voice I dreaded to hear. The voice had no accent, but the voice never seemed to drank water, and is gasping for air for each letter he spoke.

Mr. Owen, our creepy neighbor was a sloth, his fur was falling apart exposing flesh, with an glass eye and claws that were blunter than a blunt pencil, he says he is 81, but he seemed like 181 to me, he cant go by 1 second without bringing it up. I have heard his story a billion times. But he was talking before I can say anything.

"Legend said that...in 200 AD, and alien invasion happens..." I did not bother to listen as I fell asleep just by hearing his moaning voice.

"...and when their spirit animal got in chaotically order, it made the 2 universes separate, thus making the box, but the aliens seek revenge."

By the time he was finished we were already witnessing a sun set with a sun rise, on brighter than the on before.

Little did I know, that Mr. Owen was 100% correct, and he knows something that helps a lot on saving the world.


End file.
